


"Different"

by beepunx



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepunx/pseuds/beepunx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's deathly afraid he'll lose John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Different"

     He's always been different. He looks around, at his peers, seeing nothing but droning noise and clutter. The boys who would find joy and laughter in pointless children's jokes-especially those played on him. The girls, who would scream and run away whenever he came near. And the teachers, the responsible adults, who would whisper about him when they thought he was out of earshot, who would smile awkwardly and try desperately to understand him-or at least get to the point where he would tolerate their attempts to teach. But no, Sherlock wouldn't ever fit in, it seemed. He wouldn't 'find his place' as he grew older, unless 'his place' was among the outcast. Until John, that was.  
     John, lying sprawled beneath the covers, his face buried in his neck, murmuring in his sleep. John, who was normal, normal enough to fit in, yet different-enough to tolerate Sherlock so much as to become, well, this. John, who was Sherlock's very own. Sherlock would worry still, sometimes. Waking with a start, clawing at the sheets until his hands eventually found the man he so loved. Or staying up in bed, like tonight, his hands twitching and anxiety filling his gut, terrified that, upon waking, John would disappear.  
     "I love you," John murmured, stirring. Sherlock startled.  
     "I love you," he whispered back in reply.  
     "You hesitated," he lifted his head groggily and smiled. Sherlock leaned in for a kiss.  
     "I did not. Besides, would you expect me to make my thoughts so obvious? Of course I love you."  
     "Yes. And I know," he smirked, "and I love you, so stop worrying and sleep."  
     "I don't know if I can, now that I know you're awake-it's only 2:47am."  
     "Well, I'm bloody exhausted, but... if you need help sleeping..." Sherlock felt John's head slip under the covers, illuminated by the glow of the city outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I'm not even in the Sherlock fandom anymore, nor do I ship Johnlock, so I'm probably not going to elaborate on this one! (I wrote it when I was 13, sorry guys). Hope you enjoy though!


End file.
